Dating
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Shikamaru has asked Chouji out and the feminine blond has accepted, but he doesn’t know what to wear, how to fix his hair, or what makeup to put on! Ino quickly accepts the challenge. Shikamaru x Chouji


Dating

Disclaimer: This is fan-made. No money has been made in the making of this piece.

Summary: Shikamaru has asked Chouji out and the feminine blond has accepted, but he doesn't know what to wear, how to fix his hair, or what makeup to put on! Ino quickly accepts the challenge. Shikamaru x Chouji

Warning(s): Chuunin!Shikamaru; Chuunin!Chouji;

Author's Note: …This fan fiction was inspired by a cute drawing I made of Chouji who looked like a very cute girl with makeup.

Published: May 9 2009

Rating: R (Sexual Situations)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A young Nara made his way his way down a dirt path to the Akimichi compound, his shoulders tense, his form stiff as a board as he walked.

The night was young for the sun had only gone down an hour or two ago. Kohona was quiet except for the chirping of crickets and the faint buzzing of fireflies that whizzed through the air as though performing acrobatic tricks for an invisible audience.

Today had to be the _perfect _evening to go out.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru was nervous and he didn't want to smoke just yet he knew he would go through the entire two packs. Swallowing, he was still tense when the Akimichi compound came into view.

'_This is going to be our first date_,' Shikamaru thought, his mind producing images of his Chouji wearing heels and a nice dress or something just as feminine. His heart began hammering as his genius mind produced images upon images of the blond wearing those saucy, _tiny, _bikinis troublesome girls wore during the summer and quite often when it was hot.

'_Those things had to be the greatest invention for troublesome women…and curvaceous blond boys, of course.' _

Pushing the thoughts away, he immediately got rid of the small amount of blood that had trickled down towards his mouth from his nose due to his fantasies. It wouldn't help matters if he scared Chouji away with his _slight excitement_.

Thinking grotesque thoughts to straighten himself out, he walked up to the door and knocked quietly.

Chouza answered the door, stepping aside quietly. His large form looked imposing and threatening to the Nara, but he wasn't afraid, only a little intimidated.

Shikamaru felt like Kiba who had taken out Hinata a couple weeks ago. From what the tanned teen had said, Neji had looked ready kill him with all the glaring he had done. Chouza wasn't glaring at him though, just giving him a very hard stare.

"Hello Chouza-san," Shikamaru said, giving the redheaded man a slight smile that the man returned with a bright grin as he closed the door behind the smaller male.

"Hello Shikamaru," was the man's reply as he took a seat in a comfortable looking chair. "So, where are you taking my son?"

Shikamaru, who had relaxed slightly, tensed upon hearing the man's question.

"We're just going to go on a picnic on the hill we hang out at," was the Nara's reply as a slight flush of embarrassment spread upon his cheeks. He sort of felt as though he had chosen a horrible date spot and felt even worse when Chouza began to laugh.

"Don't look so down Shikamaru! I'm sure he'll be delighted."

Shikamaru blinked.

"Ar-Are you sure about that…?"

Chouza let out a hearty laugh.

"Nervous, boy?"

The only response Chouza got was a slight cough and reddened cheeks.

"Shikaku acted the same way when he had showed at Yoshino's doorstep, you know? At least, that's what he told _me_."

Shikamaru gave a light smirk. His father, _nervous_? That was new and worthy blackmail material…

________________________________________________________________________

Upstairs, Chouji was equally nervous while Ino fixed his hair into a pretty high ponytail and added a dash of pink to his already pink lips. The blond's outfit consisted of a flattering black dress that was pretty short, but it _did _make his curves known that was strapless, a silver jacket to fight the chill of the night, silver earrings to match the jacket and a pair of kunoichi sandals since there was no way Chouji was going to be able to walk in heels.

Ino squealed immediately at the feministic look Chouji was giving off. If the blonde didn't know better, she would say that her gay friend was actually a girl.

"So cute!" she exclaimed, knowing that Shikamaru would be all over him like white on rice! "You're tell me all the details when you come back! I'll be waiting."

"Wh-What?!" Chouji exclaimed, his cheeks darkening.

"_Full details_," Ino replied as she began to push him towards the door that led into the hallway. "Don't leave anything out. Have fun!"

With that said, Chouji was left in the hallway and his bedroom door quickly locked before he had a chance to run back inside because of cold feet. Trying to stay calm, he made his way into the living room and Chouza was the first to notice his son, smiling a tad sadly as he got up to hug him.

"You look a lot like your mother," he whispered quietly as his voice cracked a little. "Have fun…"

"Thanks Dad," the blond whispered back, smiling as he hugged his dad a little tighter before pulling away.

Shikamaru stared at Chouji, almost losing his cool right then and there.

'_We're going to have beautiful babies,' _was his only thought.

"You look _amazing _Chouji," he said, making Chouji blush brightly as the blond walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a large basket off the kitchen table before walking over to him.

"Thanks," came the blond's shy reply for he sounded a bit embarrassed.

They left the Akimichi Compound and made their way towards their cloud watching hill which took them about fifteen minutes. Once there, however, they immediately settled down into a peaceful atmosphere and talked for a long while before eating. It was getting kind of late when most of the food was finished and Chouji was becoming a little tired.

Laying down upon his jacket, the blond let out a content sigh, staring up at the stars. It was a beautiful night…

Shikamaru was sitting close to Chouji who had laid down suddenly. His dark eyes looked down at the teen and he just couldn't help himself. Chouji looked so…_beautiful_.

He was the perfect boy complete with soft golden hair, lovely curves, and a great smile. It was an added bonus that the teen looked like a girl. All of his perverse fantasies would be fulfilled!

He then sprung into action, straddling the teen with ease.

It shocked Chouji however since he had begun to rest.

"Shi-Shikamaru?!" he exclaimed, his dark eyes widening as he stared at the sexy teen above him. His cheeks pinked when the other smirked.

"_Troublesome_," Shikamaru replied before leaning down, pressing his lean lips against Chouji's slightly thicker, softer ones.

The blond's arms wrapped around Shikamaru even though he was nervous. He had never been in such an intimate position with anyone before…

Shikamaru ran his hands along the blond's curves eliciting a gasp and proceeded to slip his tongue inside of Chouji's mouth, tasting him.

The blond kissed back shyly, his mind reeling with all of the emotions he was feeling. Shikamaru was _kissing_ him and he had to admit, he liked it _very much_.

The spiky ponytail wearing male was soon attacking Chouji's neck, intent on giving him a nice sized mark. At the moment, he could careless about what Ino was going to ask the blond when he got home. He was like a drug and Shikamaru just couldn't get enough.

"Shika-hah…wait…n-no…ah…pl-please wait-nnn!" Chouji's breathy cries went unheard as Shikamaru continued to attack his neck, tanned hands groping his soft behind.

"Shikaaah… Oohh… Hah! Ah…ah… oh Shika st-stop… Kami-sama…St-stop…"

Chouji was going crazy on the inside. He was torn between allowing Shikamaru to do whatever he wanted with him because he was so _sexy_ and very hard to resist and stopping him before they did something he didn't know if he was ready for or not.

His body was a traitor, however, for his hands were gripping the teen's dark green jacket as he rubbed against him.

Shikamaru's mind began to think rationally when he found himself pressed hard against Chouji sporting quite the hard-on. Swallowing, he stared down at the blond, kissing his lips once and had to pretty much restrain himself from doing anything else.

"We-We should get back," he said, his voice darker, strained which showed that he was aroused and ready for some action. His thoughts helped him straighten himself out once again, but he still felt like continuing even though he was no longer aroused.

Chouji had stopped rubbing against the taller male the moment he said that and almost pouted, but knew that it was for the best.

"Yeah, we should," he replied, grabbing his jacket and the basket as he sat up.

On the way back to the Akimichi Compound, Shikamaru was trying very hard to stop staring at the blond's lovely shoulders or his round ass that was just begging to be grabbed, smacked, or _pinched _for that matter.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow Chouji?" Shikamaru asked quietly when they were standing in front of the Akimichi Compound.

"No," was Chouji's reply. "Can we go out again?"

Shikamaru smirked lightly and pulled the blond towards him, kissing him quite hard. When he pulled away, he was happy to see that the blond was panting a bit and his pink lips were flushed.

"Yeah," was the reply. "Maybe…pick up where we left off?" The look in Shikamaru's eyes was purely lecherous.

"_Maybe_…"

Chouji's cheeks were red as he stared at Shikamaru before turning away, entering his house. Ino was waiting for him, gasping when she saw the blond and rushed over. The door had closed, but Shikamaru was still able to hear the blonde.

"Chouji, is that a _hickey_?!"

Shikamaru scowled, quickly darting away with flushed cheeks when he felt Ino's chakra come closer. There was no way he was sticking around to answer her questions! Okay, maybe he had gotten a little carried away…

"Troublesome woman."

His genius mind was far away, however, as he made his way back home cluttered with thoughts of what was going to happen on their next date.


End file.
